Wario Land 3
|Genre= Action-Adventure, Jump 'n Run |Spielmodi= 1 Spieler |Einstufung=USK: 15px |Artikel des Monats= September 2016 }} Wario Land 3 wurde im März 2000 für den Game Boy Color veröffentlich und stellt ein klassisches Spiel der Genres Action-Adventure und Jump 'n Run dar, beinhaltet aber auch Puzzle- bzw. Knobel-Elemente, da es sich im Vergleich zu seinen Vorgängern nicht mehr hauptsächlich auf das Sammeln von Münzen und Schätzen konzentriert, sondern den Spieler auch zum Mitdenken anregt. Es ist nicht auf dem Original Game Boy und nicht auf dem Game Boy Pocket spielbar. Neu eingeführt wurden Warios Verwandlungen zum Vampir-Wario, Schneemann-Wario und Knäuel-Wario sowie seine Zustände elektrischer Wario und unsichtbarer Wario. Am 06.12.2012 erschien Wario Land 3 für die Virtual Console auf dem Nintendo 3DS. Story Wario macht mit seinem Privatflugzeug einen Ausflug, bis der Motor ausfällt und die Maschine in einem Wald abstürzt. Nachdem Wario aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit aufwacht, sucht er den Weg, der ihn aus dem Wald führt, bis er schließlich eine Höhle findet, in der auf einem Sockel eine Spieldose liegt. Wario versucht, sie wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, als er plötzlich in die Spieldose eingesogen wird. Wario wacht in der völlig fremden Spieldosen-Welt wieder auf und merkt schnell, dass er sich in der Spieldose befindet. In einem Tempel im Norden der Welt erklärt ihm eine versteckte Figur, die im Spiel als A hidden figure bezeichnet wird, dass sie einst der Herrscher über die Spieldosen-Welt gewesen ist, bis ein bösartiges Wesen ihr ihre Kräfte geraubt und sie auf fünf Spieldosen verteilt hat. Wario interessiert diese Geschichte nicht besonders, bis die versteckte Figur ihm verspricht, ihn in seine Welt zurückzuschicken, wenn er ihr hilft. Zusätzlich dürfe er alle Schätze behalten, die er unterwegs finde.thumb|"I shall crush you like a bug!" Offizielle Einleitung Wario ist eingesperrt... in einer magischen Spieldose! Und um sie wieder verlassen zu können, braucht er deine Hilfe! Geh mit Wario auf die Suche nach 100 wertvollen Schätzen und den versteckten Schlüsseln in mehr als 24 riesigen Leveln! Bei seiner Abenteuer-Tour kann Wario unzählige Power-Ups und Verwandlungen einsetzen: so wird er u. a. zur Fledermaus, zum Zombie oder zum unaufhaltsamen Wario-Knäuel. Du wirst sehen: Wario war nie wilder...! Gameplay Wario ist wieder unverwundbar, aber seine Gegner lassen keine Items mehr zurück, wenn Wario sie besiegt und sie tauchen sofort wieder auf, wenn Wario den Bildschirm verlässt. Im Vergleich zu den beiden Vorgängern liegen keine Münzen mehr in den Leveln herum; Wario findet Münzen lediglich durch das Zerstören von Hindernissen. Dafür verliert er keine Münzen mehr, wenn er von einem Gegner getroffen wird. Zu Beginn des Spiels sind sämtliche von Warios Fähigkeiten durch den Flugzeugabsturz verloren gegangen. Der Kartenbildschirm stellt die Spieldosen-Welt dar und unterteilt sich in vier Gebiete: Nord, Ost, Süd, West. Um alle vier Gebiete betreten zu können, muss Wario innerhalb der vier Gebiete Level bestehen und Schätze finden. Diese Schätze lösen teilweise Ereignisse aus, die sich auf die Spieldosen-Welt und auf die einzelnen Level auswirken. Dazu erscheint eine kurze Animation und die veränderten Orte blinken kurz auf, weshalb Wario regelmäßig in frühere Level zurückkehren muss, um von den Veränderungen profitieren zu können. Zudem können die Schätze Wario mit einem Power-Up versorgen, wodurch er einen Teil seiner Fähigkeiten wieder zurückerlangt. Die Spieldosen-Welt wechselt nach jedem Level zwischen Tag und Nacht: einige Gebiete innerhalb der Level kann Wario nur bei Tag, andere wiederum nur bei Nacht betreten. Wario kann jederzeit in den Tempel im Norden zurückkehren und sich von der versteckten Figur eine Information darüber abholen, welchen Level er als nächstes ansteuern sollte, um den nächsten wichtigen Schatz zu finden. Das Spiel umfasst 25 Level, in denen es jeweils vier Schatzkisten gibt, die die insgesamt 100 Schätze beherbergen: eine graue, eine rote, eine grüne und eine blaue. Wario muss im selben Level den farblich passenden Schlüssel zu jeder Schatzkiste finden, jedoch sind viele Schatzkisten und Schlüssel erst später durch das Finden anderer Schätze erreichbar. Außerdem gibt es in jedem Level acht Musikmünzen zu finden, die Wario in einem Durchgang einsammeln muss, um eines der 25 Teile des Gemäldes ausmalen zu können. Auch hier gilt, dass nicht sofort alle Musikmünzen zu Beginn erreichbar sind. Ein Game Over ist außerhalb des Endkampfes nicht möglich. Dafür darf Wario sich keinen Gegentreffer in den Kämpfen gegen die Zwischenbosse leisten, da er den Kampf sonst neu starten muss. Warios Angriffe sind im Vergleich zum Vorgänger gleich geblieben: * Rollattacke - an einer schrägen Ebene kann sich Wario herunterrollen lassen. Gegner, die im Weg sind, werden umgerollt. Während der Attacke kann Wario springen und Blöcke zerstören, bis er an eine Wand stößt * Rempelattacke - Wario kickt seine Gegner seitlich weg und zerstört Blöcke. Wenn er während dieser Attacke springt, wird sie zur Sprung-Attacke, so dass Wario auch höhere Stellen bearbeiten kann * Stampfattacke - durch Ducken während eines Sprunges können Gegner besiegt und der Boden bearbeitet werden Golf-Minispiel In manchen Leveln muss Wario ein Minispiel schaffen, um im Level vorankommen zu können. Dieses Minispiel stellt ein Golf-Spiel dar, in dem Wario ein Paragoom auf einem zufällig ausgewählten Golf-Parcours in einer begrenzten Anzahl an Versuchen ins Loch rammen muss. Die Teilnahme am Spiel kostet anfangs 10 Münzen, später maximal 50 Münzen. Verwandlungen Level Gegner Bossgegner Freischaltbares Wechsel zwischen Tag & Nacht Das Finden des Schatzes Platte des Tages und der Nacht in der blauen Schatzkiste im Level The Peaceful Village erlaubt es Wario, eigenständig zwischen Tag und Nacht in der Spieldosen-Welt zu wechseln. Schatz- & Musikmünzen-Übersicht In der roten Schatzkiste im Level Bank of the Wild River findet Wario den Schatz Schatz-Lupe und kann sich in den einzelnen Gebieten der Spieldosen-Welt durch Drücken der B-Taste ansehen, welche Schätze er innerhalb der einzelnen Level bereits gefunden und ob er in diesen Leveln bereits alleacht Musikmünzen in einem Durchgang gesammelt hat. Golf-Minispiel Östlich des Nord-Gebietes der Spieldosen-Welt steht ein unbemalter Turm mit der Aufschrift Game. Jedes Mal, wenn Wario einen der sieben Wachsmalstift-Schätze findet, wird dieser Turm ein Stück weit ausgemalt. Sobald es Wario gelingt alle sieben Wachsmalstift-Schätze zu finden, kann er hier zum Preis von jeweils 50 Münzen drei Golf-Parcours zu verschiedenen Tageszeiten spielen, wobei neu aufgestellte Rekorde gespeichert werden. Golf-Minispiel: vierter Golf-Parcours Sammelt Wario in jedem der 25 Level alle acht Musikmünzen in einem Durchgang ein, ist das Golf-Gemälde komplett ausgemalt und er kann einen vierten Golf-Parcours im Golf-Minispiel spielen. Rematch gegen Rudy, den Clown Nachdem Wario zum ersten Mal Rudy, den Clown besiegt hat, steht Rudy im Tempel wieder als A hidden figure und wie vorher als Informationslieferant über den nächsten anzusteuernden Level zur Verfügung. Sobald es Wario gelungen ist, alle 100 Schätze zu sammeln, kann er Rudy im Tempel unbegrenzt erneut herausfordern. Time Attack Der Time-Attack-Modus wird freigeschaltet, wenn Wario alle 100 Schätze gesammelt hat. Im Titelbildschirm wird der Menüpunkt Continue dann durch Time Attack ersetzt. Wario kann jetzt jeden der 25 Level erneut spielen und versuchen, so schnell wie möglich alle vier farbigen Schlüssel einzusammeln, um dann schnellstmöglich den Level durch eine der vier Türen, die zuvor die Schatzkisten darstellten, zu verlassen. Die Rekorde werden gespeichert und sind innerhalb der Gebiete durch Drücken der Start-Taste einsehbar. thumb|Wario Land 3 - perfektes Ende Perfektes Ende Wie die meisten Spiele der Wario Land-Reihe gibt es auch in Wario Land 3 die Möglichkeit, ein perfektes Ende zu erreichen. Dieses wird zum ersten Mal angezeigt, sobald Wario alle 100 Schätze gesammelt hat. Ein weiteres Mal wird dieses angezeigt, wenn Wario alle 100 Schätze gesammelt und anschließend das Rematch gegen Rudy, den Clown gewonnen hat. Galerie fr:Wario Land 3 it:Wario Land 3 es:Wario Land 3 en:Wario Land 3 da:Wario Land 3 no:Wario Land 3 ! Kategorie:Game Boy Color-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:2000-Spiel Kategorie:Jump'n'Run